


Testing Theories

by addib



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Inspo:Tumblr, Lettie Lutz is a queen, M/M, Phillip has a theory, i wanted the girls, just no Charity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addib/pseuds/addib
Summary: Phillip has a theory that he wants to test out. It works... For the most part.





	Testing Theories

"I have a theory," Phillip Carlyle said glancing to the side to see Lettie.

"And what theory could you possibly have Carlyle? I thought Barnum came up with the ideas," Lettie said with a snort of laughter.

PT was in the center ring, looking up at Anne and WD practice for the show later that night. Phillip was supposed to be watching the Barnum sisters, but they had wandered off over to Prince. Which left him sitting on a crate next to Lettie Lutz. Watching PT instead of the aerial acts. And Lettie, he knew was laughing at him.

"My theory is is that if I run at PT and yell 'catch me' he'll drop whatever he's holding to catch me," Phillip said making a move to stand up.

"And what if he doesn't? He's holding his morning coffee. That cup is probably more important to him than even the show at the moment," Lettie said waving her fan in the direction of the rings.

"Only one way to find out," Phillip said dashing off.

"PT!" Phillip called. "Catch me!"

PT turned to hear the first shout, only to see his overpaid partner both in and out of the rind running towards him. On the second shout, PT was filled with a deep pit of dread. He glanced down at his beautiful and precious cup of coffee and knew what he had to do.

Phillip laughed as PT sadly dropped his cup just as Phillip was entering his arms bridal style. With a swing around in a circle, the duo came to a stop.

"I knew you catch me," Phillip said quietly, placing a quick kiss on Barnum's lips.

"You made me drop my coffee," was the only response PT could give before returning the kiss.

Then came the pounding of little feet.

Phillip's eyes widened along with PT.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would," and with a huff of 'yeet' threw Phillip away to turn and catch both of his girls.

Helen turned and looked over her father's shoulder.

"We're sorry Phillip," she said giggling. Caroline looked at her from their father's other shoulder.

"No, we're not. He gave us the idea," Caroline said laughing.

Phillip really didn't care. He knew PT loved him. And he could hear the rest of the circus laughing at the ridiculous family setting before them. Standing, Phillip walked the short distance to PT, kissed the backs of each little bundle of Barnum crazy, and stood on the tips of his toes to plant a full and proper kiss on the nose of the original Barnum insanity.

"And if it's crazy, live a little crazy," the two sang in harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from Tumblr and I thought it was funny. Imagining the Circus fam witnessing it made it that much funnier. I am always welcome to constructive criticism in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
